


Treats For You

by tokiogcf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Draco is trying his best, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, cute relationship, draco doesn't want to fuck things up, draco is a mess, draco is making an effort, draco is needy and clingy, draco lives with you, draco wants to impress his girlfriend, he isnt a great cook, he likes to give you things, im not good at tags forgive me, potions and baking are like the same thing right, short fic, what else uhm, years after harry and voldemort's battle, you didn't go to hogwarts, you knew draco from work, you like to cook for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokiogcf/pseuds/tokiogcf
Summary: You and Draco have been living together for years now, and it seems that you were always the one who cooked meals. Though it didn’t bother you at all, your boyfriend, on the other hand, felt guilty every time he saw you get tired from cooking. Too bad he wasn’t a great cook like you.He still wanted to make up to you, though. Why not? You would always make him happy because of the meals you would create. One day, he decided to bake for you. Hoping he doesn’t fail at it.After all, he did excel in his Potions class at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 16





	1. Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> hello! before continuing, pls know that this is my first time publishing a work of mine here, and i hope you enjoy it! let me know what you think and i will appreciate your comments. enjoy!

Draco woke up without the sight of you by his side. He was used to it whenever it happens. You were either in the bathroom or in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

 _Cooking._ No doubt that Draco loved the meals you always made for him. You were an excellent cook, thanks to your mother- who would teach you ever since you were little. It did give Draco the guilt of not doing the same for his loving girlfriend, yet you kept reassuring him that he doesn’t need to cook anything for you to be happy.

He already tried to cook for you at the beginning of your relationship, only because he wanted to impress you. It made Draco realize that cooking wasn’t his strongest suit. That he was probably wasting food by creating meals that he wouldn’t want his girlfriend to try.

“Morning! You’re just in time.” Draco saw you in the kitchen when he went downstairs, and he was right. You were _indeed_ cooking.

Draco responded with a smile, rubbing his left eye. “You don’t have to wake up earlier than me just to cook breakfast, you know?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I gave you cuddles as soon as I woke up. Besides, I am hungry.” You both knew that you were the early-bird in the house, but Draco always wanted you to give him cuddles while waiting for him to wake up. He was always the clingy and needy one in the relationship, but it’s not like you wouldn’t be the same.

He went beside you to give forehead kisses, wrapping his arm on your waist while you were still cooking. Draco would always do this, give you kisses and hugs while you were busy making meals, to keep you company. He thinks this would comfort you because he knows how tiring you would get just by cooking.

Draco continued to hug you from your back while he rested his head on your shoulder until you were done. He didn’t distract you from what you were doing. He was silent the whole time. He waited for you while thinking about what on earth is he going to do for you on your anniversary this week.

When you two had to celebrate an occasion, you would always _create_ something special. As for Draco, he would _buy_ you a gift, like a necklace or a date outside. It was always like that for both of you, and neither would complain, as long as the other was happy.

But Draco wanted to do something different for you this year. He wanted to make something, rather than to buy something with his money. It’s not like there was anything wrong with buying a gift for someone special, but Draco never made a gift before. He never experienced what you have been doing since you were a child.

While growing up, you always liked giving people stuff that was personally made by you. May that be a treat, a card, or anything possible for you to make. You always put your efforts into making something for a person’s happiness.

And Draco adored that about you.

If he can’t cook, then might as well try something else.

But what exactly was Draco planning to do? He had a few days left, and your anniversary was on Friday. He considered sending his mother an owl to ask for suggestions.

_Mother,_

_Y/N and I’s anniversary is coming soon, and I don’t know what to do for her. I was planning on making something, like how she makes things for others. Any suggestions? Except for cooking, of course. Thanks._

_Sincerely, Draco._

Draco wrote on a parchment right after you left the house to run some errands. He washed the dishes, like he always did, while still thinking of ideas to do for you as he waits for his mother’s response.

He considered making you a card, but he wasn’t the artistic type. The only thing Draco knew he was good at was potions, but what can he do from it? It’s not like you needed a potion on your anniversary, anyway.

You already told Draco that you wouldn’t be home for lunch, so he grabbed leftovers from the fridge to eat while planning for the upcoming event you two have.

Finally, Draco’s owl returned. He was expecting that it would be from his mother.

_Draco,_

_Advance happy anniversary. I wish you both the best. Visit me when you have free time? I miss you both. As for suggestions, you know how well you do with potions. So why not bake something for Y/N, dear? I believe it’s most likely to be the same thing. Just try._

_Love, your mother._

_Just try._ Draco knew it was a great idea to ask his mother for suggestions. In fact, he questioned himself about why he didn’t think about baking.

Narcissa was technically true when she said making potions and baking treats would be the same thing. Both had to do with precise measuring and all. Both are easy to fuck up.

It was settled. Draco would try to bake something for the woman he has always loved, but bake what exactly? A cake? Cookies? He didn’t know yet.

All he knows is that this would make you happy.


	2. Sweets

It was already the night when Draco decided to try baking for you. You both cuddled up in your bed– talking about nonsense stories while waiting for your eyes to get heavy.

“Hey,” Draco started while he was still playing with your hair. “We never got to talk about the treats we like. Well, specifically the treats people would bake.” He just wanted to have an idea on what exactly to bake for you and tried his best to not sound obvious.

You looked at him to see if he was serious or not. He wasn’t exactly the type to talk to you about things like this unless he needs it for something. You were always the one who would ask about the little things.

“Why?” You asked.

Draco tried his best to be calm rather than be nervous. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise now because he genuinely thought this was a great idea. He would do anything for this to work out.

But you did kind of suspected something was a bit off. He started stuttering after you asked him why he was curious about your favorite treats. You tried to ignore it.

“Nothing serious, really.” He started with a chuckle trying to act calm. “You only talk about the food you cook or want to.” He was beginning to be in his relaxed state again– still playing with your hair while you both continued to cuddle.

“Well, I actually like cookies a lot. Preferably soft chocolate cookies, though. I used to eat it all the time as a child.” It was always fun to talk with Draco about this kind of stuff. You both get to know each other more and more, even though the topic isn’t that serious nor important at all.

“Funny how you always connect things with your childhood,” Draco said playfully.

You didn’t know much about his childhood, but he did mention that it wasn’t the best– how he wanted to experience a _better_ one. That’s why you would always want to share your stories, to make him feel better or be a part of something, _at least._

And Draco loved every single moment of it. 

“Well, how about _you_?” You started, “What’s your favorite treat?”

“I guess I don’t have one? You know how I don’t usually eat sweets,” He responded.

That was true. You both knew Draco didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, unlike you. It’s not that he disliked it, but rather preferred something else. But if you were to make something like a chocolate or a cake, he would be delighted to finish it.

“How about the brownies we ate weeks ago?” You reminded. 

It was the day when you both went out for dinner because Draco wanted you to take the “day-off” from cooking even just for the night. You didn’t oblige. It was more like a gift from your boyfriend, so you appreciated it.

You suggested the dessert you would have were brownies from the restaurant. It’s been a while since you ate it, and you wanted to try it again with Draco. 

And to your surprise, he really liked the dessert. He mentioned that it reminded him of Christmas, for some reason. You thought it was because he would get to eat it on Christmas Eve as a child or something.

It's funny how you both have been together for so many years now, yet there would always be things where you both wouldn’t know about the other. For Draco, he liked the idea of not knowing everything about you. He wanted to take his time learning more and more about the women he loved.

“Oh yeah, and I remember _you_ saying you liked it, too,” Draco responded.

You gave him only a nod– already closing your eyes feeling were a bit tired. Draco noticed this and kissed you on the forehead while he was still cuddling you.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” He whispered to you while running his fingers through your hair because he knew this was relaxing to you.

Draco couldn’t sleep. He was already planning on getting started tomorrow– to practice because he wanted to be sure he wouldn’t fuck it up, but the only problem is that there would be a possibility for you to catch him baking in the kitchen.

So, he wrote something to your friends that night. Informing about his surprise for you and that he needs their help to distract you from returning home before dinner for the next couple of days before your anniversary. Draco also said to _not_ reply to his letter, and he should just expect them to agree to him. After all, this is his first favor to your friends, and it was to make you happy for your special day.

With that, he had big plans for tomorrow. Buy the things he would need and go back home to start baking. 

Draco was excited for this– to finally create something for you after years of being together. He knew that this would make you happy, and the thought of it made Draco smile before sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys for taking the time to read this! im planning to update this every saturday/sunday. also i like to keep my chapters short for some reason, but im expecting a long one is coming up. who knows. i recommend subscribing to me if u want to get updated the next time i publish a chapter!! :)


	3. Shopping

Draco started to plan out for the day right after he finished eating breakfast with you. He thought about going to the grocery store that was near your house.

You mentioned that you were going out with some of your friends for the next couple of days before the anniversary– saying that they probably missed you a lot. Draco expected this to happen, so he just acted surprised at what you said.

It was all going well, for now. He hopes to keep it this way.

Even though you were out of the house for the whole day, he didn’t want to waste his time. He wasn’t the type of person to value time, but he is now.

It’s probably just because he didn’t want this to go bad, but he thinks he’s now jinxing himself, so he tried his best not to overthink.

Despite not wanting to waste any minute of today, he didn’t plan on using magic at all like you when making a gift for someone. You put all your effort into something, and he wanted to do the same.

Before he could go to the store, he first needed a book about baking. Just like the potion making books he adored as a child. It would be best to buy one to get a head start.

Draco wasn’t sure where to buy one, but he decided to check a bookstore if there was any. And if he failed, then the most common thing he could do is ask someone who works at the store about the book he was talking about.

Luckily, a bookstore was the right place to go, and Draco found a lot of books to choose from. He decided to get the most popular one– assuming that the recipes are good and helpful enough.

He still had his riches despite being jobless– thanks to his parents, so buying the things he needed for wasn’t a problem.

After purchasing the book, he quickly opened it to check what ingredients he would need to buy. There were a lot of recipes to choose from, but he specifically needed recipes for cookies and brownies.

Of course, he wouldn’t forget about the conversation you two had last night. He distinctly remembered that you preferably like cookies that are chocolate and soft.

Fortunately, he found a recipe for it. The picture shown from the book looked appetizing– this must be it. He folded the top corner of the page so it would be easy for him to look back at later. He would always do this to his books whenever he didn’t have a bookmark with him.

As for the brownies, Draco wasn’t quite sure what type you specifically wanted, but he personally liked it simple– just like from the restaurant you both went to. He obviously couldn’t copy that one just by memory.

But he found a recipe titled ‘Fudgy Brownies’, and by reading the description, it was a bit similar to what he liked– even just by looking at the picture. So he decided that this would be the recipe he’ll be following.

He checked his wrist-watch right after he was done scanning the book. It was almost lunchtime. Since you were with your friends, Draco decided to eat at a restaurant. He’s out from home, anyway.

No one did ever recognize Draco while he was walking on the streets, and he liked it that way. The people are non-wizards, after all. But if they weren’t, he would get a lot of glances and whispers.

He always hated going out after his house arrest at the Manor. But at the same time, he also hated staying home. No, it didn’t feel like home, after what happened when he was still a student.

Draco was glad to move in with you somewhere far from magic.

After lunch, Draco went ahead to the grocery store to finally buy the things he needed. And because he lives with a girlfriend who cooks, he didn’t have to buy everything that is in the book. He just needed to buy chocolates, flour, and other ingredients that he was certain to think aren’t at home.

He didn’t have to buy any equipment also.

Finding the ingredients wasn’t a trouble. Shopping reminded him of the past when he would go to Diagon Alley with his mother to buy stuff for Hogwarts. His books, wand, and robes. It was just like this.

Draco missed his mother a lot. Even his father. He couldn’t bear to stay at what once was called his home anymore. But he did make a promise to himself to visit his mother again with you. It must be devastating for her to live in a place where it’s filled with trauma and loneliness.

His time at the store was short, which was good. That meant he would spend the rest of the day practicing. He went back home right after he purchased the items.

As soon as he got there, he first checked if you were inside. He then placed the things he needed for cookies on the counter. Draco wanted to start with this since you did mention it first. This treat was the priority.

He reminded himself again not to use magic at all. Not even the simplest charms he could think of.

Draco rolled up his sleeves– like he usually did when making potions, then he opened the book he bought earlier to begin.

Just like with his Advanced Potion Making book he had at Hogwarts, he read the instructions clearly so he could comprehend them in his head. He also used to work precisely rather than be messy and fast while dealing with potions.

Potion making was an art form to him, at least. He always took it seriously and would be genuinely sad if it was taken away from him as a child. It was the only class he found comfort in.

Now, he might have a new hobby from this, and he was happy about it. 


End file.
